A new Shot at Fate
by KenzieLee
Summary: Ashlyn, she has no last name now she has long left it behind, witnessed her parents being killed, but stopped the killer from doing the same to her by using a force of sort. Wesley Gibson hunts her down and teaches her his art. She is his last shot at fat


As a punch was delivered to the side of my face by a very cute white boy, I for once listened to his question and let it set in. _Why are you here? _I don't know why, it could be because when an assassin had come to my home and killed my parents I had somehow stopped him, with my mind.

I can guess what you're thinking, _Stopped him with your mind? Yeah and I am the Queen of Scots!_

As it happens I don't know much about how I did it either, but I do know once I had his gun, I fired a shot into his head and I had never felt better in my 15 years.

"Why are you here?" Wesley asked slamming his fist into my face once more.

I spit out a tooth, I guess I don't need my wisdom teeth. "I guess it's because I love the tastes of your fist. Now back off you, skinny!"I pulled on my wrist and the cloth that was holding them ripped. I kicked the chair that held me back and stood slightly. "Bitch!" I yelled as he swung high so I ducked down low just missing his fist I stumbled, I closed my eyes. When I opened them he had hit something, something that wasn't there.

A chuckle rasped from my throat, I stood up straight my back cracking as I did. "My turn." I swung out my hand and the wall that had stopped him was no longer holding him back. I dashed forward leaping into a kick, he was quick to grab my foot and slam me to the ground.

Wesley laughed, "Nice try, bitch, but I'm still faster." He said as my head knocked on the hard tiled floor buckling a tile, with that I was out.

_The room was covered with my fathers blood, some spattered on my shirt._

"_Ah little one, do you like this? Listen to her scream, this is all your fault." The man said, cutting my mother again with his knife. He laughed as I starred at him too in shock to do anything else._

_He sauntered over to me grinning, "I hope God accepts you little one." _

I screamed, loud and long before he came in and chipped away the wax like covering from my face. He smoothed away my hair shushing me softly.

"Ashlyn, you're in my room. You're safe." Wesley said sighing, whenever I slept, or was knocked out which happened to be more that I liked, I dreamed of that night two years ago.

I sat up, Wesley turned away handing me a shirt. I tugged it on and he tossed me some sweats in them no doubt was a fresh pair of underwear. He turned and left without another word. I pulled the underwear on and then the plaid sweats. After I had blown dry my hair, I stepped away from the mirror. I had pale white skin and fire red hair which lay in very loose curls to my shoulders. My eyes we're a blue green color at the moment, they we're hazel and changed when the light hit them. My high cheek bones hadn't seen blush or concealer in along time, one thing I wouldn't live without was my black eyeliner. I applied it softly making my eyes seem to pop, giving me an older look.

I walked out of the small bathroom into the stucco room in which Wesley and I lived. "So, do I get to learn it today?" I asked as I always did, I awaited my usual no. I wanted to learn to curve a bullet more than anything, more than I wanted to control my forcefields.

A grin spread across Wesley's face then he looked down at my chest and his eyes shot up as his face turned a pale pink. I looked down, _oops_. Well I was a young women I had rather, medium sized breast which when unprotected by a bra nipped out.

"I think I need some new clothes." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Wesley nodded tossing me his leather coat, it had been his fathers. "Then put some real jeans on and let's go," He sighed shaking his head. "shopping."

I grinned pulling a pair of blue jeans off my bed, I ran and changed into them and walked out my hair pinned up. "You never answered my question."

Suddenly he turned and tossed a knife at me, I through out my hand willing a wall. The knife seemed to hit something crumpling in on itself. "Well, I guess it's time." Wesley said grinning once again.

My mouth turned into a grin as well, "Run at me." I said snarly.

He did and I flung out my hands pushing the wall making it hit him forcing him to the ground.

"I win, I get to drive." I took out my universal key, or knife and walked out shaking my ass past Wesley.

He dusted himself off and followed out onto the street. We walked in silence scaning the street for the perfect car.

"Mine." I said running my hand across a red fire-bird. I jammed my knife into the key slot on the drivers side door, after fiddling for a moment it clicked and with a pull of the handle I was in, I did the same to the ignition and unlocked the passenger side door.

As I started the car Wesley said, "Keep it under 70, please?"

I laughed and shot out of the parking space cutting off a couple cars I sped toward the city still laughing.

"Let's go some where more ritzy, how about the Salvation army?" I asked passing the goodwill we normally shopped at.

He nodded holding on to the safety bars, of everything in the world my reckless driving scared him more than anything else. I slowed down sullenly and pulled into the parking lot of the New York City Salvation Army.

I walked in the door which was being held open by guy my age he looked me over and whistled, out of the corner of my eye I saw Wesley tense a little.

"No chance." I said walking in.

After about an hour of trying things on we left, both in new outfits. I wore a black leather corset which was tied up with red ribbons. A red cotton coat which hung down past my knees the sleeves were only 3 courter perfect for hiding small blades. My black leather pants were tight in all the right places, I knew this because I had watched Wesley's jaw drop when he saw me, he looked me up and down licking his lips. On my feet I wore a pair of Chuck Taylors, beautiful black converse.

Wesley wore a pair of dark blue jeans, A light blue t-shirt that clung to his underlying muscles. He had on a pair of Dockers, unpractical for running but for just about anything else they rocked.

Wesley got in the drivers seat, I plunked down into the passenger side as he drove us to the shooting range outside New York City.

"Ash you look, really Amazing." Wesley said keeping his eyes on the road.

I grinned as I unbuckled my seat belt, I placed one leg by the emergency break and I lowered myself into his lap.

I locked my eyes with his, "I know, this" I gestured to my outfit, "Is all for you." I placed my hand on his waist and leaned in and our lips crashed together, the car not swerving once. His lips melded with mine our heads moving quickly, he tasted amazing and his knew how to kiss amazingly.

He swung me into the passenger seat just as a bullet whizzed through the back window. He handed me a gun, "Curve the bullet at his head, learn and learn fast Ash." I looked at the beautiful gun, he had promised me this gun.

I grinned jumping into the back seat, I closed off the world from my mind. I cocked the gun and with a furious kick I took out one side of the back window, I spun my wrist and a bullet shot out the barrel spinning perfect curving into the man driving the black SUV's head. The car slammed into the barricade exploding as I fired four more shots into its tail end.

Wesley laughed as I turned back to him, "You're a fast learner and a great kisser, who'd a thunk it."


End file.
